


A story that won't end

by bluecalicocat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are music producers, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Sappy Ending, Seo Changbin-centric, Worry, binsung best boys, but he also takes down three guys, but it's such a tiny part of the story you'll probably miss it, changbin is blond!, changbin used to be in a gang, damn these tags are a mess, implied eating disorder, in my defense i was listening to neverending story while writing, it's not described at all, jisung soft boy, okay there's barely any hurt, only comfort, protective bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: "Jisung, they know about you. They know we're dating." He can tell he sounds scared, but he doesn't look away from Jisung's eyes. "They've been trying to find some way to get back at me for leaving them like that, but it's been so long and I honestly thought they had given up at this point, but they're gonna come after you, and I-""Hey, calm down", Jisung interrupts. "There's no need to panic, I'm safe right now.""But they're gonna come after you", Changbin repeats. "And I don't know what they'll do to you, but you're in danger and it's my fault."-Changbin used to be in a gang. His old gang members aren't very happy about him leaving.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 175





	A story that won't end

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this in honor of changbin's birthday! happy birthday seo changbin!

"For the last fucking time, leave me alone."

Changbin's voice is low, almost growling, and the low lightning inside the parking house makes his eyes seem black.

"Leave you alone?" the dark clad man opposite him replies. "Do you really think we're going to do that? We still need some sort of payment from you, Seo."

His voice isn't as cold as Changbin's, but it's clear that he's not going to let the boy walk away from this easily. Unharmed, maybe, but not without a few threats hanging over his head.

"I heard he's got a boyfriend now", another of the guys chimes in with a sickening grin on his face.

Changbin immediately turns his attention to the guy who just spoke, and his expression somehow manages to turn even more threatening.

"Don't touch him. Seriously, for your own sake, don't."

"Aww, you're the protective one? How sweet. But I'm afraid your words don't really matter. We'll find him, and maybe then you'll learn that you should have done it right the first time."

In short, 'done it right the first time' means that they don't think Changbin should have left the gang at all. That's what they're really mad about. The small sum of money he stole from them is secondary, but the fact that he willingly walked away from them all those months ago? Unacceptable.

Changbin himself thinks that leaving them might have been the best decision of his life. Saying yes to becoming Jisung's boyfriend is also pretty high up there, but leaving the gang? Yeah, he made the right choice. There's no doubt in his mind about it.

"I didn't mean it like a threat", Changbin continues in the same low voice. "I'm saying you should leave my boyfriend alone. This is for your own sake, otherwise you're gonna get hurt."

The guys grin, and some of them even chuckle. Changbin doubts they'll be laughing when they find out what's waiting for them if they try to come after the people he loves.

"Sure, Seo. Thanks for the warning. We'll find out how much truth there is to that later, but now, we gotta go."

-

For the rest of the night, Changbin is on edge. Jisung is surprisingly asleep already when he gets back to the apartment, so he's left to get ready for bed alone, trying not to think too much about what the gang members have planned for him and his boyfriend.

After brushing his teeth and changing into some more comfortable clothes, he stops at the end of the bed and simply looks at Jisung. He's so peaceful like this. Not the usual loud and energetic boy that Changbin is used to, the person all their friends know and love. This is a completely different side of him, and Changbin feels privileged for being allowed to see it.

He climbs into bed with shaking hands. As soon as he's under the covers, Jisung turns to him in his sleep, putting his arms around the older in a hug. The gesture brings some calm to Changbin's beating heart, and even though he's still anxious about what the guys might be planning, he no longer has the energy to think about it.

A small smile passes over his face before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

-

Changbin is still on edge when he wakes up the following day. Sunlight is falling in through a gap in the curtains, and despite the calmness of the scenery around him, he just can't make his thoughts any quieter.

There are sounds coming from another part of the apartment, a muted humming and something that sounds like plates being taken out from the cabinets. The other side of the bed is empty. It's still warm, so Jisung can't have been up for long.

It takes a few minutes before Changbin feels alive enough to venture out into the kitchen. He's never been good at focusing on two things at once, so he walks a lot slower than usual as his head keeps spinning with thoughts and worries. He doesn't even notice when he reaches the kitchen.

"You look like you're sleepwalking."

Jisung's voice succeeds in bringing Changbin out of his head, and the older looks up to see his boyfriend sitting crosslegged on the countertop, watching him with an amused expression.

Changbin sticks his tongue out at him.

"Maybe I am", he mumbles, walking over to the counter and stopping in front of where Jisung is sitting. The younger reaches out a hand and places it on Changbin's head, patting down the hair that's been messed up from sleep in a way that makes Changbin feel a bit like a cat.

The boy has been weirdly obsessed with his hair ever since he made it blond. Not that Changbin minds. That would be kind of hypocritical of him, considering how obsessed Changbin had been with Jisung's hair during that short period of time when it was blue. Those five minutes were fun. He wishes Jisung would have kept it like that for a little longer.

"Got something on your mind?" Jisung asks, and it's so typical of him to know that something is up even though Changbin hasn't even said anything yet. "You came home pretty late last night."

"You're the one who fell asleep early." When Jisung stays quiet, Changbin lets out a soft sigh. "Yeah. I ran into some of my old friends yesterday."

Jisung's hand stops moving, and Changbin misses the feeling. The younger lets his hand drop to his side.

"Friends from the gang?"

"Yeah."

Changbin is not sure those people can actually be called friends anymore. It's been months since they had a civil conversation with each other, but he doesn't know a better way to refer to them.

"What did they say?"

Changbin looks up and meets Jisung's eyes for the first time since this conversation started.

"Jisung, they know about you. They know we're dating." He can tell he sounds scared, but he doesn't look away from Jisung's eyes. "They've been trying to find some way to get back at me for leaving them like that, but it's been so long and I honestly thought they had given up at this point, but they're gonna come after you, and I-"

"Hey, calm down", Jisung interrupts softly, putting his hand on Changbin's shoulder. "I'm safe right now. There's no need to panic, I'm okay."

"But they're gonna come after you", Changbin repeats. "And I don't know what they'll do to you, but I just don't want..." he trails off, before shaking his head. "You're in danger now, and it's my fault. I just don't know how I can keep you safe."

"You don't have to", Jisung says. Changbin opens his mouth to protest, but the other hurries to continue. "No, I'm not saying we should ignore this, but I'm not your responsibility. Sure, maybe I wouldn't be in danger if I wasn't your boyfriend, but you're not the one who asked them to go after me. That's all on them. Don't blame yourself."

"Maybe we should take a break", Changbin mumbles. Jisung looks at him with an unreadable expression, but when he doesn't say anything, Changbin continues. "We could come back to each other. Later, once they've found some other way to get their revenge on me, we could be together again. Maybe that would keep you safe. If we just stay away from each other for a while..."

"Changbin. I'm never gonna say goodbye to you", Jisung says, and there's something heavy in his tone that lets Changbin feel just how much he means it. "I'm gonna go through this with you, you're not a threat to me. Okay?"

There's no point arguing with someone as stubborn as Jisung, especially not when they both know he's right.

Changbin breathes out.

"Okay. But you can't just walk around as if nothing is happening. I don't know when it'll happen, but they're gonna find you, and they'll probably try to hurt you."

"Yeah, _try_ ", Jisung says with a small smile. Changbin wishes he was as confident as Jisung. The younger must sense that he's still uncomfortable, because he continues. "But if it makes you feel better, I can try to avoid going outside alone. I'm usually with Hyunjin, Felix or Seungmin when I have classes, and I'm always with you and Chan when I'm at the music studio. Those are the only places I ever go. But if I can't go out alone, then you shouldn't, either."

"The only places I go to are the music studio and the gym", Changbin says. "I'm usually with Chan or Jeongin at the gym, so I probably won't be alone anywhere."

Jisung smiles, petting Changbin's hair again.

"See? That wasn't so hard. I feel much safer already!"

Changbin scowls, though he has to admit, he feels better after discussing the problem.

"And what if something happens when you're walking home from a class? What are you gonna do then? Even if you aren't alone, you could still get hurt."

Jisung pouts.

"You're really doubting my fighting skills? Seriously? I would beat their ass. This shouldn't even be a question, you know I would beat their ass!"

"Sure", Changbin agrees. It's easier than arguing, plus he knows that it's probably true. "But you might be outnumbered. Or they could catch you off-guard. Or you don't notice them in time, or they do something you're not prepared for, or you could get seriously hurt and can't get home."

"I could always call Minho." Jisung shrugs. "I'm pretty sure he'd agree to being my personal body guard if I pay him in iced americanos."

Changbin makes an offended expression, taking a step back from Jisung just for the dramatic effect of it. He knows he succeeds when the boy giggles.

"Really, him? Why not me?"

"You worry too much about me", Jisung simply says. He jumps down from the counter and stretches out his legs, ignoring Changbin's dramatic acting. "Anyway. I have a music composition class in ten minutes, so I should be leaving now."

"Ten minutes?" Changbin echoes. "Why are you still here? Hurry!"

Jisung sticks his tongue out at him before disappearing into their bedroom, and Changbin can't help but smile softly after him. He's not as tense as he'd been upon waking up, even though he's still worried.

-

Changbin spends the entire day in the studio with Chan, and by the time the afternoon rolls around, he has completely lost track of time. Lucky for him, Chan hasn't.

"Hey Binnie?" he says, and Changbin makes some humming noise in response. "Isn't Jisung supposed to get out of therapy around this time?"

Changbin drops the lyric notebook he'd been holding and realizes with a startle that yes, Jisung's therapy session should be finishing up around now. He almost forgot about that.

"Shit. I need to go pick him up", Changbin says, getting up from his seat. Chan is already turning back to the song he's working on.

"I know, that's why I told you. Be careful."

-

It's only a ten minute drive to get there. Changbin is expecting to see Jisung waiting outside, maybe sitting on the bench next to the entrance, but no.

He doesn't see his boyfriend anywhere until he's already parked the car. Once he does catch sight of him, Changbin throws the car door open and starts rushing toward Jisung, a wave of protectiveness surging through him.

Jisung is standing in the alley that goes down between the two brick buildings, which is why Changbin hadn't noticed him at first. The other thing he sees is a person on the ground, and two figures disappearing down the alley behind Jisung.

"Changbin!" Jisung shouts when he notices him. There's a cut on his cheek, but it's the only injury Changbin can see from here. He runs faster.

"Ji!" he says, sounding much more out of breath than he feels.

Once he gets within reach, he holds a hand out to touch Jisung's cheek, while the other goes around his waist to pull him closer. Changbin searches the younger's face for more injuries.

Clearly, the guys that just ran away from here are guys sent by his old friends. It seems Jisung managed to defend himself, though.

"I told them they shouldn't lay a hand on you. For their own sake", Changbin mumbles.

"Well, they clearly misunderstood you", Jisung says with a smile that's way too bright for this situation. "They probably thought you were threatening them. I mean, it makes sense. Most people don't expect me to know how to fight."

Changbin's hand gets too close to the cut on Jisung's cheek. The other boy hisses.

"Sorry." Changbin pulls his hand back, not looking away from Jisung's face. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Does emotional hurt count?" Jisung asks, which has Changbin frowning. "Because my therapist kept wanting to talk about food today, and that almost made me cry. But no, I'm not injured anywhere else. They definitely underestimated me. I think they were holding back."

Changbin smiles.

"Well, you're wearing a skirt, and I'm pretty sure these people are misogynistic", he comments lightly. They both turn to walk back toward the car, Changbin still with his arm around Jisung's waist. "Plus, you look really soft today. You're wearing nothing but pastel colors."

"So what you're saying is basically that they judged me based on my looks and came to the conclusion that I'm not a good fighter? Yeah, sounds legit. I don't think they'll make the same mistake again, though."

"Probably not", Changbin agrees. They walk in silence the rest of the way to the car.

Jisung stops once they reach it, turning to look at the older.

"Binnie", Jisung says as Changbin lets go of his waist so he can go to the other side of the car. "I can tell you're overthinking this, and I just wanna say that being your boyfriend has always been a safety hazard, so I'm used to it by now. I can defend myself. You don't have to worry about me."

"That does not make me feel better", he mutters. Jisung only smiles sweetly at him before getting into the car, and Changbin follows with a sigh.

At least Jisung's optimism makes it a bit harder for him to feel guilty.

"Remember the first time we met?" Jisung asks as Changbin starts the engine. It's a random change of topic, but it sounds like he has more to say, so maybe it'll make sense.

Either way, Changbin does remember. They had been kids. Jisung was six, Changbin seven, and they'd met a playground close to where they both lived. Their connection had been instant, and they're still together now, fourteen years later.

"Yeah. You refused to call me hyung because you couldn't believe I was older than you", Changbin says, smiling fondly at the memory. "Brat."

Jisung sticks his tongue out at him.

"Well, anyway. I wasn't threatened by you then…"

"Why would you be? I was a tiny kid."

Jisung ignores the interruption.

"And I'm not threatened by you now. You're still the same tiny kid that you were back then, but grown up." Jisung frowns. "Okay, that doesn't really make sense, but anyway. My point is that you shouldn't feel like I'm some victim in this situation, cause I chose this myself. I'm the one who asked you to be my boyfriend, and I've always known exactly what it could mean, and the dangers that could come with it, but I will always chose you."

Wordlessly, Changbin pulls the car over. He parks before turning to face Jisung, seeing the younger already looking at him, wondering why they've stopped. Changbin leans over, and there's a small smile on Jisung's face before he closes the gap between them.

-

When they reach the music studio, Changbin immediately returns to his discarded notebook to write. He'd gotten an idea on the way here, and now he has to hurry to get it down on paper before it can slip his mind. In the background, he can hear Jisung greet Chan, but Changbin is too busy writing to acknowledge them.

He's not sure how long he's writing. Jisung and Chan keep talking softly in the background, discussing harmonies and vocal effects for a song that they're in the middle of producing. Not that he would know. He's too caught up in the lyrics to hear anything they're saying.

A while later, Changbin writes the last line of his new song. He closes the book and turns to Jisung, who meets his eyes and gives a small smile.

Maybe he'll show Jisung the new lyrics right now. Maybe he'll wait until there's a demo version recorded, so that Jisung can hear what it would sound like with chords and an actual melody. He's not sure yet.

All he knows is that he's right where he wants to be.

_I'll love you further than tomorrow and longer than forever._


End file.
